Love You More
by radcoolbro7
Summary: Bubbline fluff oneshot


"Bonnnnniiiieeeeee!" Marceline whined, being playfully over dramatic. "I don't want to read!" Bonnie, who sat at Marceline's cluttered seldom used desk, turned a page in her college- level statistics textbook and mumbled something to herself. She placed a finger on the spot she was at and turned to face Marceline.

"Well, I'm sorry Marcy but you're failing English and I'm here to help." Bonnie and Marcy have been best friends for a long time, but they had absolutely nothing in common. But I suppose that's what kept their friendship interesting.

Marceline folded her arms and fake pouted "Then why don't you just do it for me?"

"Because you'll never learn if I do it that way." Bonnie stuck her tongue out at Marcy.

The lazy musician groaned loudly and fell onto her bed. When she noticed Bonnie wasn't paying attention she groaned louder.

Bonnie struggled to stifle her giggles. Marceline always made her laugh, even when she didn't want to. That's one of the reasons she loved Marceline. Wait, uh, no… not love, uh like, like as a friend. Friend. Bonnie sighed. She couldn't help it. She had loved Marcy from day one.

Suddenly cold, pale arms wrapped around her neck."Sup dawg?" Marcy asked placing her head on Bonnie's shoulder, giggling and rocking Bonnie and the creaky wooden chair she sat on back and forth in an attempt to gain attention. Bonnie had a slight blush on her face, but giggled as well. She reached her hands up to the top of Marcy's head and messed up her long black hair. Marcy squealed and jumped back onto her bed. "Bro don't mess with my hair. You could've killed me!" She tried to scold her friend seriously but couldn't hold a straight face.

"Good!" Bonnie laughed "then I'd be able to study in peace!"

Marceline overdramatically placed her hand over her heart "oh you're gonna regret it when I'm gone! Oh no!" She shouted "I'm melting!" She giggled as she slowly fell to the floor, landing with a loud thump. "Bleh. I'm dead. Time of death… 82 o clock."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but smiled at the childish girl splayed out on the floor. "Marceline you are 18 years old, you need to act your age."

Marcy propped herself up on one elbow, suddenly speaking with complete sincerity and seriousness. "Yeah, but you're only 17 and you act like youre 47. You should act _your_ age."

A long silent pause. " I mean how can I be friends with a 90 year old! What, exchange walkers and wheelchairs like trading cards!?" Bonnie laughed and tossed Marcy's English book at her.

"Here dingus, read!"

"Ouch this is hardcover Bon, you could have hurt me!"Marcy smirked. Bonnie laughed and turned to her textbook, struggling to find her lost place.

A few minutes of silence passed, until Marcy spoke up. "Hey, um, im having a hard time concentrating and I think it would be better if you read it to me." Marceline was always very embarrassed of her learning disabilities, but Bonnie was always willing to help.

"Oh sure!" As Bonnie closed her textbook, Marceline climbed on her bed. When Bonnie turned around, she patted the spot on the bed next to her. Bonnibel climbed in, and became surprised when Marceline closed the gap between them. Bonnie began reading, holding her book with the hand opposite Marcy, while the other hand nervously fiddled with a loose thread on her cardigan.

Marceline stared intently on Bonnie's hand, entranced. She slowly reached out and grabbed it gently. Bonnie hiccuped, while Marcy traced patterns on her skin. Marcy rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder, Bonnie softly gasped. Dare she do it? She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the pale girl. Her striking green eyes now intensely focused on the ink letters on the page. A lock of black hair stuck to her bottom lip. With her free hand, she pushed it back behind her ear.

She dared. She reached around Marcy's shoulders, the 18 year old snuggled into her younger companion with a soft smile on her face. She planted a quick kiss on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat, and she blushed a deeper red than humanly possible. She accidentally sighed "God, I love you…" she jumped in shock at her words, but Marcy responded with a wink and a smile.

"I love you more."


End file.
